


I’ll End Up With Someone Whether Or Not I Know Their Name Beforehand

by ParaducksSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Soulmate AU, the angst is super light bc i love my children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParaducksSpace/pseuds/ParaducksSpace
Summary: For the next 7 months until Rhys’ birthday, Vaughn kept trying to bring up the fact that they were soulmates.





	I’ll End Up With Someone Whether Or Not I Know Their Name Beforehand

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who isn't dead  
> Guess who also is now graduated from highschool and has all the free time in the world to write  
> This was originally under 1000 words

Vaughn and Rhys had always been friends. Ever since they were young, they would always spend time at each other’s houses after school, hang out at parks, go to video game stores together, or do anything just to be together. The continued to be friends throughout all of their school years, through both good and bad times. Vaughn fondly looked back on the memory of each time Rhys began dating someone just to end up complaining about “not feeling a spark” or not knowing if they would “end up being the one, y’know?” and then break up with them. 

Vaughn, being the slightly-older of the two, figured out why none of Rhys’ dates seemed to go perfectly first. 

The morning of his 18th birthday, Vaughn woke up groggy and scraggly like every other day. For most people, their 18th birthday was a much bigger deal, but Vaughn didn’t really care about any of the baggage that came with the whole soulmate reveal. So like every other day, he rolled out of bed, rubbed his face and mussed his beard before putting on his glasses, and made his way to a warm shower. 

Vaughn ran through his morning routine without taking an extra second to search for a name signed on his skin. _It really doesn’t matter_. He thought. _All in all,_ _I’ll end up with someone whether or not I know their name beforehand._

And with that, he headed to school to greet the day as any other. 

He did a fine job keeping his demeanor normal until partway through the day, when he finally caught a glimpse of the name, materializing itself on his wrist. The sight of it made him have to take off to the bathroom, leaving Rhys alone at his desk mid story. 

As Vaughn stood at the sinks, he ran water over his face and wrist, trying to cope with his situation. There, written plainly on his wrist was Rhys’ name. He let out a soft sigh and ran his hands through his hair.  _ This is fine. I can deal with this. This is great actually _ . Vaughn then stopped, the smile on his face quirking downwards slightly _. I have to tell him. _ he decided.

For the next 7 months until Rhys’ birthday, Vaughn kept trying to bring up the fact that they were soulmates. 

“Hey bro, I’ve got something I wanna talk about.” Vaughn would start.

“Yeah what is it bro?” Rhys would reply.

“It’s, well,” Vaughn would stutter, losing his nerve before continually stumbling to say something about a videogame they were playing or if Rhys’ shoes were untied or his shirt was untucked. 

Since the reveal, Vaughn felt his feelings for Rhys had amplified. He used to like Rhys a lot when they were little, but it had just developed into a great friendship. But now, looking at Rhys made Vaughn’s heart beat fast and gave him childish butterflies in his stomach. Vaughn tended to get less enjoyment and more heartache out of seeing Rhys go through breakups with people he knew weren’t going to work out. Vaughn felt it difficult when he accidentally brushed against Rhys and it sent sparks behind his eyes, but he couldn’t do anything about it. 

A week after his birthday, Rhys took Vaughn out to eat. It was a small dive in the shadier part of town, but the food was good and the music wasn’t too loud. 

“So,” Rhys started after their food had arrived. “Happy birthday bro! How is it being 18?”

“Pretty much the exact same, dude. I’ve still got class in the morning, I’ve still got a job to go to, I still can’t buy fish because of our cat, and I still don’t really care about my soulmate’s name.”

Rhys nodded as he took a bite of his burger, watching Vaughn with careful eyes. “So who is it?” He asked around a mouthful of food.

“I won’t answer you unless you don’t have food in your mouth, you absolute monster.” Vaughn said, taking a bite of his own burger after speaking. 

Rhys rolled his eyes but swallowed before asking again. “Who’s your name?” 

Vaughn chewed slowly, pointing to his cheeks instead of answering. 

“Why do you have to be so difficult? Is it really that bad? Is it someone we know? Is it someone I dated?” 

At that, Vaughn coughed and turned away, swallowing the last of his bite and downing it with a large drink of water. 

“Honestly, after that I don’t think I need to tell you.” Vaughn coughed out. “It’s not really your business.” 

Rhys scoffed and crossed his arms, looking at Vaughn from across the table. “Fine. Can I guess?”

Vaughn shrugged and nodded. “I don’t see why not, but I still don’t think it’s a big deal, bro.”

“Nah, bro I’m committed to this. I’ll be hounding you about it until the day you’re married or die.” Vaughn let his eyes light softly at the thought of marriage and it was enough for Rhys to catch, smiling. “See, I knew it was still a big deal.”

Vaughn frowned, looking over at his friend. “For that, you only get yes or no questions.”

Rhys stared at him wide-eyed and pouted. “Fine, but I won’t give up.”

Vaughn chuckled and nodded. “Okay then, hit me.”

“Is someone you know?” Rhys started.

“Yes.”

“Alright, alright cool, cool. Is it a girl?”

Vaughn flinched and recoiled, squinting up his nose before saying “No, dude.”

Rhys let out a soft breath and smiled. “Good dude, I was a little worried for you.”

Vaughn smiled softly. 

“Alright, is it a dude, then?”

Vaughn chuckled and nodded.

“Cool, cool, great. You freaked out about it earlier, so is it anyone I’ve dated before?” Rhys asked, putting his hand out to cover Vaughn’s.

“No, it’s not.” Vaughn said, trying to cover up the warmth in his cheeks and the sparks behind his eyes. 

“That,” Rhys stopped, looking up towards the ceiling as he rest back against the booth’s leather back, letting out a soft whistle. “That does narrow it down by quite a bit.” Rhys removed his hand from Vaughns and grabbed his phone, looking at the time. “Shit dude, it’s almost 9 and I’ve still got that paper to write. This isn’t over though. I promise I’ll figure it out.” Rhys held out his fist to Vaughn for a fistbump.

Vaughn, finally able to breathe properly since Rhys started touching him, had to blink a couple of times before registering Rhys’ words.

“Yeah, yeah bro, me too. Talk to you later.” He lifted his fist to bump Rhys’ and just let the jolt of energy flow down his arm. “See ya bro.”

Vaughn spent the next few days kicking himself over his choice to make it a game instead of just telling his best friend that he was his soulmate. 

The next time the game was brought up, it was at graduation only a month later. 

Rhys and Vaughn were standing outside of the events center where their grad was being held, taking pictures. Their yellow gowns were hot in the almost-summer sun and it was killing Rhys. He unzipped his gown as he sat down in the shade, letting the cold and slightly sprinkler-wet grass get his clothes wet.

“You’re going to ruin your gown.” Vaughn called over to Rhys from the current pose he was being taken in. 

“Fuck the gown.” Rhys called, mouth full of grass. 

“You won't be saying that when you’ve got to pay to replace it.” Vaughn said, walking over and holding his hand out for Rhys to take.

Rhys looked up and took Vaughn’s hand, helping to lift himself back to his feet. “Are we done with pictures?” Rhys asked, entwining his fingers with Vaughn’s, making him blush wildly, the warmth spreading across his cheeks almost immediately. “Because I want to get inside where it’s less hot.” Rhys then began to drag Vaughn off inside, drumming his fingers along Vaughn’s wrist.

“The letters aren’t raised. You won't be able to tell who it is by feeling the letters, Rhys.”

Rhys immediately released Vaughn’s hand, moving it up to run through his own hair. “Sorry, bro, totally forgot that you were older than me for a minute there.”

Vaughn looked up and squinted at Rhys before rolling his eyes and walking inside ahead of him. The touches had become less electric and more of a warm buzz, but after a month, Vaughn had all but tuned them out. 

Rhys followed him inside, exhaling as he let the cold air rush over him and into his open gown. Vaughn couldn’t help but look back and smile. 

“Come on bro, we better get to the line or else we might be late.” Vaughn stepped closer and slowly zipped Rhys’ gown for him, eyes locked on the ground.

“Alright, bro. Let’s go.” Rhys let his hand drop and slip into Vaughn’s, running his thumb against the veins and tendons and the name he was starting to hope was his own. 

They spent most of their last summer at Rhys’ house while his parents were on vacation. The house was constantly covered in drink cups and dirty plates and videogame cases. 

The sunlight shone right into Rhys’ bedroom, waking him up to walk over and close the blinds. On his trip back, Rhys looked at the sleeping form of Vaughn. His hair and beard were longer than he let get during school. His glasses sat on the bedside table next to the side he was sleeping on so Rhys could see the soft bags under his eyes and the way his eyelashes curled. Vaughn’s hands were pulled up next to his face as he slept.

_ I could probably see what his name is if I wanted to. _ Rhys thought. 

Rhys took a few careful steps around the bed and as he glanced down at Vaughn’s wrist, he caught the elegant swoop of an R before Vaughn rolled over in his sleep, hugging his arms tight to his chest. 

Rhys stopped, putting a hand on his chest and taking a deep breath.  _ No, I can’t. I have to respect his privacy. _ Rhys rationalized to himself.  _ But what if… _

The thought left Rhys reeling for the rest of the summer and into the first months of university. Rhys and Vaughn had opted to continue going to the same school together because their goals were similar enough, plus Rhys didn’t feel like going anywhere without Vaughn anymore. 

As the months droned on and Vaughn didn’t bring up the name on his wrist, confirming or denying Rhys’ initial thoughts, he decided to try to move on. Rhys was seen less and less in the dorm, and when he was, he would be studying, sleeping, or getting ready to leave. Some nights he would wake Vaughn up late at night as he finally stumbled in after a long day with his significant other.

Early November, Rhys decided that he was going back home for a while. 

“My parents say they miss me.” Rhys said, packing a bag. “I’ll be back after Winter break. I promise.” 

“But, bro, what about that game night we’ve been planning? We haven't hung out in weeks.” Vaughn asked, sitting down on his bed. 

“They're my parents, I can’t just not do what they say.” Rhys said, zipping his bag up. “We can still hang, it’ll just be at my house.” Rhys sighed. “I’ll see you soon bud. I promise.” Rhys held out his fist for a fist bump.

Vaughn sighed softly, pushing his emotions down in brace of the contact with his soulmate, but as they bumped fists, the feeling was so bright behind Vaughn’s eyes, a tear slipped out.

“Hey bro, bro it’s okay.” Rhys stood and embraced Vaughn, not knowing that the feeling would just become,more intense, so Vaughn’s tears spilled out.

“Bro, if there is any reason you need me to stay, just tell me, okay? I can come back as soon as you need me.” Rhys removed himself from Vaughn’s embrace, keeping his hands on Vaughn’s shoulders at an arm's length away.

“Text me?” Rhys asked, looking into Vaughn’s eyes. 

Vaughn nodded in response, closing his eyes.

By the time Vaughn opened his eyes again, Rhys had left and the sun was leaving the sky, turning it a soft pinkish purple. 

Rhys and Vaughn only texted a few times after he had left. Small things like planning to spend time together that eventually fell through. The day Rhys’s current boyfriend broke up with him, Rhys only texted Vaughn a single time and with no context.

Rhys [6:17]: :c its not hugo

Vaughn immediately knew what he meant and he felt his heart pang with sadness. He took a deep breath and knew the answer would be out soon, if he wants it or not.

On Rhys’ 18th birthday, he was tired. He woke up completely uninterested in the name he knew would appear on his wrist at some point in the day. He felt emotionally exhausted. Just the week before, he had gotten out of a longer-than-normal relationship because the guy he was dating had gotten his name and it wasn’t Rhys and it emotionally killed him. He has thrown him out of his life completely, leaving Rhys to grovel at home and cut off contact to literally everybody. At this point, Rhys was hoping his name was actually Vaughn so he could prove his theories right and so that they could freely talk again without the overwhelming weight that was there previously. 

Rhys crawled out of bed and sat on the floor of the shower, letting the water run over him as he let time pass. He only remembered he had things to do that day when he heard his phone ring from the bathroom counter. He slowly sat up and turned off the water, feeling not at all better, but dried off and checked his phone anyways. He had two texts and a call from Vaughn and one text from his mother telling him to not forget to take out the trash in the basement. The call was missed with no message left, but the texts consisted of a happy birthday very early in the day and a worried and frantic message at about 4pm. Rhys rubbed his eyes as he read the messages again, glancing at the time to see exactly how much of the day he had wasted. 

Vaughn [7:16]: Happy birthday bro! You're 18 now! Time to buy dry ice and goldfish and dogs like the rest of us adults! Wanna hang out? I wanna be with you today.

Vaughn [4:53]: are you doin alright bro? I hope the whole name thing hasn't fucked you up too bad but if it has I can understand if you wouldnt wanna hang for a while but I still want to at least talk to you today. Call me.

[Missed Call from Vaughn 5:43]

“Shit” Rhys whispered to the air as he ran his hands through his wet hair. He quickly picked up his phone and shot Vaughn a text.

Rhys [5:57]: hey bro. Thanks for the happy birthday. Still sad about Hugo. Parents are out. Come over? 

He hoped that would suffice as he put his phone down and began to dress.

Rhys got halfway through pulling on his pants before he noticed the soft script on his wrist. There, written as plain as day, was Vaughn’s name. Rhys stood for a good long moment, just taking it in with a smile before his phone went off again, scaring him into falling over. He finished pulling on his pants and checked his phone just as his front doorbell rang. 

Vaughn [6:13]: I'm here

Rhys [6:15] omw down

Rhys quickly decided to put on a long sleeve shirt before heading down to save Vaughn from the cold. As he opened the door, a rush of frozen air blew into the house and Rhys remembered that his hair was still wet. He stepped out of the way as Vaughn came in. As Vaughn stepped into the room, he kept his eyes down, taking off his coat and hanging it on the coat rack by the door without looking up. 

“So uh,” Rhys started, looking down at his feet as well. “I got my name today.” 

Rhys saw Vaughn look up at the edge of his vision, but Rhys kept his eyes locked on the floorboards. 

“It's uh, I think you already know because your birthday is first but like, it’s yours.” Rhys closed his eyes, bracing for Vaughn’s answer. In response, he felt a soft, cold touch against his lips and a hand on his cheek. The sensation that followed, Rhys could only describe as ‘bright’. Rhys melted into the hand on his cheek as he lifted his own hand to rest on top of it. At the slow loss of contact, Rhys opened his eyes and gazed right into Vaughn’s. 

“Sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. I was unsure of your reaction.” Vaughn said, rocking back from on his tippie-toes to standing flat on the ground. He rest his head against Rhys’ chest and took a deep long breath. “I just couldn’t seem to get it out correctly.” 

Rhys laughed softly, smiling down at Vaughn. “It’s alright bro. As long as you keep kissing me, I’ll forgive you.” 

“Done.” Vaughn replied, wrapping his arms around Rhys’ neck to drag him down for another kiss. 

“Now, can we play some videogames? I miss you.” Vaughn pressed his head against Rhys’ chest and he felt the reverb as Rhys laughed. 

“Yeah bro.” Rhys said, pressing a kiss to Vaughn’s head and feeling the holy of energy course through him. “Did you feel this warm when I touched you?” Rhys asked.

Vaughn nodded, pressing a kiss into Rhys’ chest. 

“Wow,” Rhys sighed. “I'm sorry I never knew. Does it ever go away?”

Vaughn shook his head, some of his hair slipping out of his bun as his head continued to press against Rhys’s chest. 

“Sweet.” Rhys said, wrapping his arms around Vaughn and pulling him backwards into the living room. 

Rhys let his calves hit the edge of the couch and he let himself fall, dragging Vaughn on top of him. 

“I never want to be without you again, bro.” Vaughn muttered, burying his face in the crook of Rhys’ neck. 

“I never want to be without you again either bro.” Rhys affirmed, pressing a kiss to Vaughn’s jaw. 

“I'm gonna hold you,to that. I’ll be hounding you about that until the day you’re married or die.” Vaughn smirked, pressing a kiss into Rhys’ neck.

Rhys laughed full heartedly. “I think I can deal with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen back into reading soulmate au hell and if nothing is written, ive got to write it myself!  
> I wrote and rewrote this so many times but im happy with it now


End file.
